


confessions of a Guild Master

by Mistressofblack83



Category: Devil May Cry, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, skyrim/devil may cry 4 crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressofblack83/pseuds/Mistressofblack83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Skyrim/ Devil may cry crossover </p><p>Serena my breton in skyrim learns of a spell to summon. A demon hunter Dante Sparda from Dmc4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	confessions of a Guild Master

Confessions of a Guild Master Something Wicked This Way Comes

 

Serena stood in front of guild masters desk overlooking the random heisting and pickpocket jobs. That guild had been running lately taking Mercer's Fray's place was not easy or a walk in the park.

Brynolf and Karilah had running random heist jobs. To get back some what lost do to Mercer. The two had been in out of the guild lately and Serena was getting a bit restless. She and Brynolf had together off and on during this time, and she needed a bit fun every once in awhile was missing him terribly while he was away.

Cynric and Nuruin had been out on a job. Getting some kind of books and weapons. That were lost to do Mercer Fray. Serena had to stay back at the guild and keep things in order. Rune and Vipier were keeping her pretty busy, and making her laugh when she needed it. She loved her guild mates but she still felt like there was something more missing in her life. She had been working on her magic skills lately. And it bugged her that being a Breton she was surrounded by magic and spells. 

Vex and Delvin had finally gotten back one the many heists jobs. They had been pulling lately. "Serena you look tired, I think you should head back home now said Vex." 

“ Are sure about that, Brynolf might be pissed if don't stay here tonight." "But some time away may be relaxing said Serena softly."  
”Oh don’t worry I will run things for you." "And he get over it he knows, you time to relax." "So he will get over it." Go and here drink this before you go to sleep at night." "It will help those bad dreams lately that you, have been dealing with said Vex with a smile."  
Serena took the alto wine and walked away from the desk. She started to head out when all of the sudden. She was stopped by Cynric.  
“Hey I need you look at this book that Nuiruin and I found." "Trust me I am a Breton but I can not read the writing in this book." However you may have better luck then me with reading it, being a nightingale said Cynric slyly.  
“ “Oh yes I am rather talented with things of dark or magical nature." So I will look it over for now." I am headed to the dark tower to relax said Serena softly. “Do you mind if I join you.?" You look like need some company and maybe something bit more arousing to do tonight said Cynric coyly.  
“Vex might need you to do more jobs so talk to her." As Serena give him a teleport spell to the dark tower. "Oh this book I remember hearing an myth about demonic knight known as Sparda." "Who fell in love with angel so, this might actually be worth looking into thanks Cyn, see you later if no work said Serena coyly. 

Serena walked out of secret exit of the guild. Oh how beautiful the sky looked that night. So inspiringly beautiful stars and huge full moon. But there was something strange about that moon. There was a strange red glow around the moon. Which seemed a darker then normal to Serena. As she walked a bit further a long. Then she casted her teleport spell to the dark tower.

She walked into the main hall as she stepped on to the circle on the floor. Which teleported her to the master bedroom. Which she changed that room a bit. After she gotten raid of the previous owner. “Good to see you again Serena said Ashley with a smile.””Have noticed the moon outside tonight, Ash it's got red glow to it said Serena softly.””Yeah I did notice that it's so odd, I hope nothing strange happens but if need anything just let me know, I will be in pool room for a bit with a certain thief.” “Oh which guild member did you steal away this time laughed Serena. “Oh just Cynric want to me to send him up after. I have my way with him said Ashley shyly being coy.”No that’s ok keep him entertained. I have a book to research so. I need so quiet and relax time to myself said Serena softly. 

Ashley walked out the door as Serena walked into her office. As she sat down in the chair. She was about to read the book. As she took off her guild armor. Then she slipped into her dancer outfit. Which showed the curves of her body perfectly, leaving nothing much to imagination either.

Serena sat down started look over the book. The strange symbols on the cover and back of the book. She started reading the book. She read fast she got to the last page. She noticed a summoning spell. Which to her meant trouble, but she was in mood for a little fun. So she started saying what was written in the spell. She did this three times, but nothing happened. So she got up and started to go towards the bed. When she heard the words son of sparda comes for you now. 

Serena thought my mind must be playing tricks on me tonight. Or I am just to tired for this when she heard those words again. This time it got louder. As the picture above the bed, started to shake as it fell off of the wall, flying half way across the room, crashing down on the floor in front of her. 

Serena looked at wall where it landed. When all of the sudden a mist of dark red smoke started to fill the bedroom. Filling the room in form of a very tall handsome man. With sword welded over the left side of his shoulder. Dressed in red duster with black gloves over his hands and black shirt and red pants black chaps and red at his feet. With short white hair grayish white eyes well sculpted face and body slight facial hair, fair skinned strikingly handsome.

After the smoke cleared Dante stood fixed in front of the bed. As he got ready weld Rebellion with a stylish pose. As he fling rebellion. As the sword in stabbed in the ground of bedroom in front of Serena. As she almost fell back against the wall. As said in a voice fueled with anger. “ I am not a demon she cried as she got down on her knees. Begging him to spare her life.” Well if you are not a demon then why I am here. Oh wait you read the book he said, as he walked into her office, and noticed the book on her desk. 

As Serena stood in front of Rebellion checking out the blade. “Nice sword the blade is amazing, and yes I read the book. I know the story." Let me guess you're Dante the son of sparda the devil hunter, said Serena a bit shocked."

”Yes I am Dante and you are very beautiful." So what is your name.?" As he walked around Serena looking her up and down checking her out.

“Serena Bloodthorn can you please but the sword away." It is beautiful but, you are in no danger here.” “Oh Rebellion as he put the sword back over his shoulder. As he stepped closer, to Serena. Bloodthorn sounds a bit familiar to me.”

“Well my father who I have not seen in 25 years is where the name came from. I do not know much about him. I know my mother was a vampire he's a bit of mystery to me as Dante kept walking around Serena as she talked as leaned down almost kissed her neck as did that Serena lost thought and words.

””Well your scent says otherwise of what you actually are and I am intrigued intensely by you said Dante with coy smile. “Alexander Bloodthorn was my father and far as I can remember. He had done some kind of magical lore anything other then that I am not aware of said Serena softly.

Dante lightly took his duster and sat it down on the chair and casually laid down on Serena's bed looking so dreamy and seductive. “ I think there's more about your father then you really know he is demon but not a bad demon fought just like I do but you have my attention so what is that drove you to summon me here is there something on your mind or are wanting someone to help unwind a bit night of dark desires make sense to you which I’m not rejecting you I am very attracted to you the way what you wearing shows off your body oh baby come closer as Serena leaded against the column slightly swinging her hips a bit. 

“Yes I am wanting to give into my dark desires and unwind and relax a bit just not had the time to do it you see I’m the head of a very powerful guild and over worked myself while slightly moving snake like against the column as she spoke Dante was turned on by the way she moved that moved away from the bed standing right in front of her as she noticed how close he got to her making her even tense then ever. 

“Enough talk why don’t relax and let me do something to ease the tension from your beautiful body. 

Dante slipped off his boots and shirt and was topless in front of Serena who was very turned on the thought of it. As he slowly walked behind her leaning her against himself she was a bit smaller then him but head right against his chest.

He slowly started to remove the top of her dancer outfit throwing on the floor as lightly started to caress her breast with tips of his fingers as she leaned against him lightly rubbing her ass against his crotch making him hard from the feeling her body against his as he slowly moved against her keeping movement smooth flowing with hers.

Serena slightly moaned from Dante's soft warm caresses wanting more of it.  
Serena started grinding her hips against Dante's crotch even more though she could tell deeply it was turning him on as moved against her without flawlessly.

“Oh my dear you no idea what darkness you stirring up inside of me dancing against me like that said Dante with hint passion in his voice.

Serena knew he was not human and she started to feel more comfortable around him.

“Ooh darkness aye why don't show me what happens to bad girls who tempt you Dante said Serena very seductively.”

“Oh the dance of seduction I know it well my dear it has been years since anyone do that dance to me nice touch but I can make experience unknown pleasures that send shock waves down your body purr Dante with husky but evil tone. 

Dante leaned down towards Serena's neck and started passionately kissing the left side of her neck as she lightly grinded against his crotch making kiss more deeply lightly biting her neck as she moaned out in pleasure wanting more of that feeling. 

As started to trace kisses from the left side of her neck to the right side easily flowing with her movement as started deeply kissing the right side of neck slightly biting her making her moan out in deep desire as he slowly picked her up off of her feet and laid her down on the bed tossing a side the skirt of her dancer outfit to the floor as the same with his pants. 

Serena starting to get wet between her legs because of Dante's well sculpted nude body in front of her and size of his manhood made her even more wet he was well hung.

Dante laid down on top of Serena mounting her as if she was his prey Serena wrapped er leg around Dante's waist as he leaned down and passionately kissed her soft lips pressed against her send shock waves through her as heart began to race as felt the tip of Dante's manhood lightly pressing against the folds of her moist wetness Serena slightly slipped her tongue into Dante's mouth teasing and caressing her tongue with his Dante knew all to well what she was doing at trying control him was not going go well with him thrust his down into her deeply as she moaned out breaking off the tongue dancing kiss and said that was a bit rough Dante as moaned even more from feeling of him being so deep inside of her.

“Don't over power me love and I won't put you through hell said Dante coyly with evil smirk as he slowly pulled back out of her. Dante started tracing kissing from Serena neck to the center of her chest he start trace his tongue in circle around the area where her heart slowly start lick the then lightly but intense bite the center of her chest Serena moaned in pleasure and slight pain making her want him badly.

Dante then traces his kiss from the center of her chest to her right breast lightly tracing his tongue around her nipple as she ran her fingers through his hair and did the same to her left nipple slowly making his way down her body tracing his kisses from her chest to her navel a light tracing his tongue in a circle around her navel the feeling of his on her soft skin making extremely wet between her legs.

Making his way further down her body from navel to right between her legs as she wrapped her legs over his shoulders as started to lightly kiss folds of moist wetness slowly starting work his tongue into moist wetness pushing his further into her moist wetness lightly brushing his tongue again her sweet soft clit as Serena let a soft low moan from feeling of Dante's tongue against her clit making her lose control as she moved her hips closer to his mouth making his tongue go even further inside of her as flicked his tongue harder and faster on her clit pushing her to absolute pleasure the faster moved his tongue closer she got to a climax Dante could tell how close she was to climaxing so worked flicked his hard and fast making Serena break as moaned out his name came dripping into his mouth her hot sweet warm juices flowed into his mouth and down the taste of her essence drove Dante wild and excited him even more. 

Dante laid back down on top of Serena remounting her as leaned down and passionately kissed her as deeply plunged his cock inside of her as moan during the passionate kiss as thrusts faster and deeper inside of Serena as she wrapped her arms around his back tracing her nails up and down his back lightly scratching his soft skin she moan more loud every time deeply thrusts his cock inside of her intense pleasure of him being deep inside her make overwhelmed with desire as she lightly arched her hips against his making thrust even deeper inside of her oooooooohhhhhh Dante she that feels so good don’t stop mmm which pushed Dante thrust deeper and faster into her feeling of moist wetness wrapped tightly around his cock was pushing him closer to a climax then he was ready for started pumping his cock deeper and faster into Serena making her climax as the same time that he did shooting his warm hot seed inside of her.

As leaned down and passionately kissed her as she rolled over on top of him mounting him. 

Serena laid her head down on Dante's chest right where his amulet was which slip back behind his neck his lightly pulled the chain of it laid it right beside her head as he wrapped his arms around her Serena fell asleep listening to his heart beat.

The next morning Dante felt someone calling to him as Serena awoke and look deeply into his eyes as he said my dear duty calls I have to go but I do not want to leave damn devils.”I understand I will be fine I will call if I need you Dante.

Dante slipped back into his armor and before left said here as handed Serena strange ring anytime you are in need of me wear that ring I will return to you no matter where you are I hope to see you again soon for I have fallen under your spell which does not happen every much so use it wisely my love now duty adios as a red rose landed on the bed as Dante disappeared.

Serena picked up the rose and headed to the hot tube after a night of intense passionate sex she need a hot soak not to long after she got in there was knock on the door.

Serena got out and slipped into her guild master armor. She opened the door and there was someone who had no seen in 25 years. To be continued.


End file.
